SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Skills
In , the player earns a skill point to spend on skills every level when leveling up. Upon creating a new character, that character will automatically have one skill point into its first class skill. Originally only a maximum of 100 skill points could be obtained. However, with the addition of Augmentation Rewards, added on the February 3rd, 2015 update, an additional eight can be earned. Players can only spend up to 25 skill points in a single skill. All Classes= General Skills These are skills available to all classes. ---- Notes * For reload speed, the number stacks multiplicative with base reload speed first, then other multiplier augments or other reload speed effects. For example a gun with 2 seconds with reload speed 50% from skill + 25% reload speed from nimble augment + 50% from Adrenaline will results in calculation of 2 x (1-0.5) x (1-0.25) x (1-0.5) = 0.375 sec reload time instead of instant reload. Titan IDS arm and nimble augment stacks additively as one multiplier. * For recovery speed, the calculation: base recovery time / (1 + (1 x recovery skill multiplier) + 0.25 if rubicon equipped + (1 x total percentage of resuscitating augment)) = current recovery time, if a nearby medic exists with speed up recovery aura, it will further reduce current recovery time / 1+(1 x medic skill multiplier) * For the Body Armour Expert skill, the multiplier is applied to both the armour's base resistances AND augmented bonus resistances. * The damage reduction formula: sqrt((total displayed resistance BASE number x (1 + Body Armour Expert skill multiplier)) + total of augment bonus + total of mastery bonus + medic aura if exist ) = actual damage reduction. For heavy class, the left over percentage is then reduced again by Toughbody if exists or Die Another Day skill if activated. For example 30% damage reduction from armor would result for level 25 Toughbody which have 56% damage reduction to be only effectively only (70% left over x 0.56 ) = 39.2% added value for end total of 69.2% damage reduction. * Critical Damage increases the damage multiplicatively from the displayed number of damage of the gun used only. For example with head augment which increase damage for 15% and critical hit 25 (+200% crit damage ) will make the gun does a total of 315% damage from 100% base + 15% + 200% crit instead 345% from (100% base + 15%) * 300% on critical hits. Please also know that Critical hits, like other additional damage buff, does not increases DoT damage caused by the gun nor damage from active skills. |-| Assault= Assault Class Skills ---- Notes * Adrenaline skill's RPS and reload speed stacks multiplicative, move speed stacks additionally. * Mobile version's Deadly force, along with others passive damage buffs, does not stacks multiplicative with Deadly augments and stacks as additionally instead. It is unknown whether if one version displayed number is a bug and actually using same mechanics like the other version or versa or actually each version have different game mechanics. Deeper research required * Close Quarter Combat has slashing animation for 0.X seconds depending on the level, which player can move (free backpedalling speed) and any enemy caught in the area will still be damaged thus extending the attack area. During this animation however, some gun could not be fired means player have to be careful when using it. * Only one assault team can be called at one time. * The assault team members use HVM Assault rifle, shotgun and MPG rocket launcher on random order. They only have pierce of 1 except for rocket launcher and the damage dealt is "n" percentage of the mentioned weapons, they also have same ammo capacity and requires reload. They also do not damaged by acid blood death pool or spitter and regurgitator (left over) acid pool. |-| Medic= Medic Class Skills Notes * Medic's dropped Medkit lasts for 15 seconds before it disappears. Unlike the normal Medkit drop which is permanent. In mobile version, the dropped Medkit cannot be moved by a player but can be pushed by moving an object through it. * Biocleanse Bomb stacks by multiplying with gun adaptive augment. * Protective Aura is not affected by Body Armor Expert. * Final Farewell is stated to have 150 seconds cooldown. This is false information actually just to prevent the state-check activated repeatedly, avoiding the bug which allows a dead player to get Final Farewell activated multiple times in single recovery period. * The number of extra HP gained through Revive is relevant to how long the medic stays with the fallen. |-| Heavy = Heavy Class Skills Notes * Hold the Line effect stays active when the player pushed by forced movement such as zombies or other players. * Heavy Gear is counted before Masteries and Collection Rewards when calculating movement penalties. * Tough Body vs. Toughness, which will help you live longer? Toughness is better before level 48, after level 48 Base Health is high enough that maxing Tough Body becomes more important. Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Ranks and Skills Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile